


【血源】What's Next?

by Essenae



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essenae/pseuds/Essenae
Summary: 热情好客亚楠人/猎人，但应该不是大家想象的那种抹布……写都写了，存个档吧(心虚)
Kudos: 2





	【血源】What's Next?

据说亚楠来了个外乡人，这绝对不是件好事。

举着火把的村民在经过街角时，听到另一侧传来异样的声响。  
他熄了火把举起砍刀，悄悄探了半个头出去。  
是那个不详的外来猎人没错。猎人表演性质一样地甩手展开武器，手起刀落之下，面前最后一名拦路村民胸口飞溅出致命血弧，彻底倒地不起。  
危险人物。身为外乡人还敢在猎杀之夜对本地人大开杀戒，绝对的危险人物。  
但这危险人物看起来却那么的娇小：他没穿高防御力的甲胄，也没有明显的肌肉线条，唯有一身质感不错的黑色风衣裹身，蘸血的潮湿衣摆随着他的动作轻浮摇晃，反而更加衬出他躯体的羸弱。比他高大的村民不在少数，但从一路的血迹来看，恐怕那些人通通被他的锯肉刀切割成了生物路障。  
“……别死啊？”猎人抽出一件手杖样的武器，甩出一道金属锁链狠狠鞭笞下去，“我还没尽兴呢。”  
村民在心底为他贴上了一道新标签：自言自语的疯子。  
“也许该试试别的找乐子方式。”疯子左右环顾。村民缩回去了一点，只能凭听力继续推测他的动向  
“附近没有观众？那么我来试试。”猎人满足地轻笑几声，随后是布料被撕裂的声音。村民重新探出头去，不过更加谨慎了一些。他看到猎人轻车熟路地撕开了被他打倒那位的——裤子？  
“你应该明白的吧，”猎人愉悦地用锁链勒住猎物的颈部，“你软下去的时刻就是你的死期。”  
村民盯着跪坐下自顾自地起伏的小猎人纤细美丽的腰背线条，突然感受到自己下体不受控制地灼热起来。  
他不会发现的。村民长吁一口气，偷偷松了点裤带，把手伸了进去。  
他的叫声真的很媚，村民只在妓女那里听过的那种放飞享受的媚法。他希望地上瘫着的老哥多坚持一会，让自己弄完赶紧逃走，回去躺床上继续回忆这活色生香的立体画。

噩梦在村民抽出蘸着白色黏浊的手指的时候蔓延到了他的世界。  
“别躲了，我知道你在那儿。你以为我是第一次来这个鬼地方？可怜你只能活这么一遭罢了。”  
恶魔的脚步声逼近。  
“我不仅知道你在那——”  
脚步声继续逼近。  
“还知道你的长度和耐久都要比刚才那家伙好很多呢。”


End file.
